


Jealousy Can Kill A Man

by destielshipper1201



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, san - Fandom, winchester - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Jensen, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealous Misha, Love, M/M, Oblivious Misha, Overprotective Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protective Misha Collins, jealous misha collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper1201/pseuds/destielshipper1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of oneshots that feature Jensen and Misha or Dean and Castiel being jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout the next few chapters you will be reading a short series of one shots that have the couple Cockles or Destiel being jealous. You can request a scenario if you like, I will be doing any sort of AU, whether it is high school or supernatural AU. I hope you subscribe and leave comments. I love reading them. I will update weekly so I hope you enjoy reading my one-shots


	2. What a man desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas becomes bait for a siren and Dean doesn't like it.

Dean took a deep breath as he watched Castiel smile at the man. Dean knew that he shouldn’t be getting jealous right now but he wanted to walk right up to the guy and punch that smirk off his face. It had took both Sam and Dean off guard when Castiel volunteered to be bait. Sam had looked at Dean before looking back at Castiel and started to smile at him. Castiel looked up at him and shrugged before looking back at Dean.

“That won’t be a problem right?” Castiel said with a smirk on his face and watched as Dean shook his head and shrugged. He stuck out his hand and tilted his head when Dean gave him a confused look.

“I need the keys for the motel room.” Dean bit his lip and stuffed his hand into his Jean pocket with a scowl on his face.

“Here.” Dean handed it at Castiel who smiled in return. Dean watched as Castiel walked into the bar and shook his head when he caught Sam watching him with a smile on his face.

“Are you seriously going to let him flirt with another woman?” Dean shrugged and looked at Sam with a doubtful look.

“What was I supposed to do Sammy? Tell him no? You know how he is.” 

“So you’re alright with him flirting with a siren? Do you not remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah I do, but Cas is an angel, he probably won’t be affected. It’s actually good that he’s the bait.”

“I wonder what kind of woman he desires? Aren’t you even a bit curious?” Dean coughed and shrugged. 

“Let’s just get in there and gank this son of a bitch.” Sam watched as Dean walked into the bar and shook his head.

When they got into the bar, Dean looked around to find Cas when he heard Sam whistle, he looked at Sam and frowned and watched as Sam pointed to an area. Dean looked over and felt his pulse race. There was Cas sitting with a man. A man. That was who Cas desired?

“Well that was surprising.” Sam said the exact moment Dean let out a small growl. He watched as Cas let his hand fall on the guys shoulder. His left shoulder.

“Hey Dean, don’t you think the guy looks a bit like you?” Dean looked over at Sam before taking in the appearance of the guy. The guy had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was the same height as Dean and the way he dressed was exactly the same. The only thing that was different about this guy was that he wasn’t afraid to hold onto Cas. Dean walked over to the counter and twisted his body so that he was watching Cas. He clenched his fist when he noticed the guy leaning over go whisper something into Castiel's ear. What pissed him off more was that Cas was smiling, he hadn’t even known this guy for 5 minutes and he’s already smiling, it took him how long to get Cas to even smile at him so why is Cas smiling at this guy?

“You’re glaring Dean.”

“Shut up.” Sam smiled as he watched his brother becoming agitated. 

“If this disturbs you so much then why don’t you call him over, I don’t mind taking his spot.” Sam said as Dean shook his head.

“No that would be suspicious, it’s fine and why do you think this is disturbing me?” Sam shrugged and smiled.

“Oh, I don’t know, you seem totally under control. Not at all agitated or jealous.” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Sammy, shut up.” Sam smiled and shook his head while observing Castiel and then sat up when he noticed that Castiel was heading out. 

“I think they are heading over to the hotel now.” Sam said but Dean wasn’t listening, he was focusing on Castiel's hand which was now grabbing that man’s arm. His furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

“Do you have the dagger?” Dean asked as Sam took of his backpack, he lifted up the bronze dagger that still had blood on it. Luckily they were able to get some blood off of one of the victims.

“Let’s start heading out in 5 minutes, think Cas needs some time to settle in.” Sam said as Dean bit his bottom lip. He nodded as he sat down and looked at the exit.

“I don’t understand why you don’t admit your feelings toward Cas.” Sam said and Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know what you mean Sammy.” 

“Dean, do you honestly think I’m stupid. I see the way you look at each other. After Castiel came back from purgatory you haven’t been the same. You blamed yourself and I haven’t seen the both of you have a serious conversation in a long time. I know you always say no chick flick moments but I think you and Cas need to have a proper conversation.” Dean shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

“Why are you telling me this right now Sammy?”

“I don’t know Dean, but after we kill this siren you’re having a talk with him.” Dean nodded and stood up.  
Sam and Dean ended up walking to the motel in complete silence. By the time they got there 10 minutes had passed and Dean really did not want to wait any longer.

“Do you think we should go in?” Sam asked and Dean shrugged. He noticed that Cas left the door half open so he looked over at the window and held his breath. Cas was lying on top of the man and was kissing him. He noticed that the curtain was drawn compelty back so that anyone could look in. Dean tapped on Sam’s shoulder and nodded.

Cas, can you hear me? 

Dean watched as Cas sat up, leaving him straddling the man. Dean clenched his fist and tried to avoid Sam’s prying eye.

Me and Sam are outside, we need to enter but he will notice us, we need you to distract him. You’re doing a great job of it right now.

Dean defiantly didn’t miss the smirk Cas had on his lip and he scowled in return. He watched as Cas stood up and leaned over and kissed the guy. Dean scoffed and shook his head. He turned around and grabbed the back of his neck.

“What the fuck is the matter with him Sammy?” Dean said while Sam continued to look into the room. 

“Holy shit, Dean you got to see this.” Sam said while holding back a laugh. Dean turned around and nearly tripped over at the sight that was in front of them. The guy was tied up to the bed post and Castiel was finishing up the last touches. 

The guy was blindfolded and Dean furrowed his eyebrows while Sam was trying not to laugh. They both watched as Castiel whispered something into the guys ear before walking towards the window and signalled for Dean and Sam to come in. Dean was about to walk in when Sam placed a hand on his chest. He looked at Cas and motioned for him to come outside. Castiel tilted his head before looking at the man on the bed and walked over to the bed before kissing the guy. Dean walked away as Sam waited for Cas to come out of the motel.

“Hey Cas, I got everything in control, you stay out here alright.” Sam said as he took off his backpack and took out the dagger. Cas smiled and nodded. After Sam walked into the motel he shut the door and closed the curtain, smiling as he watched Cas walk towards Dean.

“I done good didn’t I?” Cas asked with a smile on his face. He watched as Dean nodded and looked down at the ground.

“You done great Cas.” Dean said as he bit his top lip.

“That’s who you desire right?” Dean said with a questioning look on his face. Cas nodded and shrugged.

“You surprised?” Cas asked and Dean nodded.

“You don’t look happy. Why??” Cas asked with a smirk. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed.

“Seriously Cas, now’s not the time.” Dean said with a frown and Cas's smirk fell.

“So when is the right time Dean. When? You have never sat down with me and had a proper conversation. Do you know how that makes me feel. When I was in that bar I could feel your pain and longing Dean, so why do you hide away from that? Are you ashamed? Why can’t you admit that?” Cas said with nothing but hatred in his voice. 

Dean shook his head and scoffed.

“You could feel my pain and longing? Well if you could feel that then why didn’t you come to me?”

“Because I liked it Dean. I liked it.” Cas said as Dean took a deep breath.

“You liked it Cas? What the hell?” Dean said with a resentful tone.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you jealous Dean. All the time when we go out on hunts you flirt with women. I’ve seen you pick up women all the time at bars and I can’t even say anything to you because you don’t do feelings. Well toughen up Dean. We have to talk about this.” Cas said while clenching his fists. 

“Fine, what do you want me to say? That I love you. Fine Cas, I love you. When you were with that son of a bitch I wanted to come over and take you away from him. I hated it Cas and I’m sorry, I truly am.”

“Sorry for what Dean?”

“For loving you Cas.” Dean said, taking in Castiel's reaction. 

“I’m afraid because everyone I love dies, they all disappear and leave. So if I don’t want to admit that I love you then I’m sorry Cas. I'm too afraid.” Dean said while looking up at Cas. Cas nodded and smiled and walked forward. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him towards him, all the while maintaining eye contact. Dean widened his eyes in shock but didn’t pull away. He let Cas pull him in and felt Cas's breath on his when they both heard a door slam shut. They both turned and saw Sam smirking.

“Was I right or was I wrong?” Sam said while laughing. Dean smiled and grabbed onto Cas's wrist before pulling him into a kiss.

“Let’s go Cas.” Dean said with a smile on his face.


	3. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's fed up with Dean's cheating ways. He decides to go to Heaven when he hears news of what Dean's done back on Earth.
> 
> This is dedicated to @akibabes25

Castiel was on his way to his dorm when he got a text message from his brother Gabriel. He frowned as he hardly got messages from his brother. After going to a mix school where angels and demons mix, his family hardly kept in touch with him. Gabriel and Anna were the only two in the family who actually bought phones to keep in contact with him.

Hey Cassie, no easy way to say this but don’t go to your room. Your boy toy is getting busy. We miss you up in heaven. You haven’t been up in a while, you can talk to your principal and ask him to allow you some time up in heaven.

Castiel shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

My names Castiel and I’ll try, I miss you to.

Castiel turned off his phone and put it in his back pocket before stopping in his track. He stretched his wings and clenched his fists. He ran to his room and stood in front of the door. 

He took a deep breath before taking out his keys and placing them in the lock. He opened the door and laughed at what he saw.

“What the hell Dean?” Dean sat up and slid off of Benny's lap. He shrugged and smacked Benny on his chest.

"Get out Benny." Dean said as he put on a t-shirt. 

Castiel watched as Benny looked up at him and smiled. Castiel moved out of the way as Benny rushed past him and slammed the door shut.

"Dean, are you serious? We've talked about this. Why do you keep on doing this?" Castiel exclaimed as Dean jumped onto his bed. He rolled over and looked up at Castiel.

"Cas, your overreacting right now, its not like you and me are an item so why do you keep on complaining." Dean said and Castiel clenched his fists.

"Not an item, that’s not what you said when you saw me with that guy at school. You practically dragged me out of there screaming and shouting about how I was cheating on you. How would you like it if you caught me in the same position as you were with Benny right now?" Castiel said and Dean sat up and glared at Castiel before jumping of his bed and pushing him against the wall.

"What. Are. You. Trying. To. Say." Dean said as both of his wings shot out of his back, he pressed harder against Castiel's chest and smirked.

"You got someone else angel? You got someone else to break you? No that can't be, since I'm the only one that can do that. I'm the only one that can make you scream and shout. Am I not right little angel?" Dean said through gritted teeth. Castiel scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, you are right." Castiel said as he pushed Dean off of him. "But don't you dare think for a moment that I can't find someone else." Castiel grabbed Dean and pushed him onto the bed before straddling him.

"I've got a good friend you know, his name is Crowley, I don't think you've met him. He's a demon as well." Castiel said and smirked as Dean growled. 

"Yeah, we even played a game where he tied my hands behind my back and oh his mouth, it was almost as good as you Dean. Maybe even better but who am I kidding. There's no one better than you around here." Castiel said and sat up.

"That's why I was thinking of paying a visit to the club called Leviathan. You've heard of it right Dean? I mean you've been there a lot right?" Castiel said and when Dean tried to sit up he slammed his wings against Dean's chest.

"I've heard a lot of stories on campus and oh boy, the thought of doing those things causes me to feel things that I've never felt with you Dean. And you know what's crazy?" Castiel scoffed and Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"I thought that maybe, maybe this would work out. That you would change. But I guess that out of the question. I mean your Dean fucking Winchester. You won't ever fucking change." Castiel said with a sigh and shook his head. He felt his eyes stinging and only then he realized he was crying.

"Well I've had enough Dean." Castiel said and stood up before walking to the door.

"Hope you have a great time fucking Benny when you could have been fucking me." And with that Castiel slammed the door and shook his head.

"Fucking idiot." Castiel said as he took out his phone. 

He hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Gabriel, do you mind if I come stay with you for a while." Castiel said and smiled when his brother said yes. He took a deep breath and looked back at the door and smiled.

"Goodbye Dean." 

 

Dean fucked up, really badly. He bit his bottom lip and punched the wall before sinking back onto the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit." Dean said and took a deep breath. He grabbed his phone from his bed and hit the call button and sighed in relief when Sam answered.

"Sammy, I fucked up." Dean said and put his head between his arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"Cas." Dean said and heard Sam take a deep breath.

"What did you do?" 

"He caught me in bed with Benny. And then shouted at me. And then left." Dean said and rested his head against the wall. 

"What do you want me to say Dean? That he should stay with you? That he should forgive you like he always does? Dean he deserves better." Sam said and Dean sat up abruptly. 

"What?" Dean shouted and stood up. He began pacing back and forth before Sam sighed.

"Dean, I'm surprised that he stayed with you after he found you with Balthazar in his bed. An angel for god's sake Dean. You don’t do that kind of stuff to Cas. He has been faithful to you from the start and what does he get? A cheating boyfriend." Sam said and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"We weren't dating." 

"Yeah, well did Cas feel that way too? Because from my point of view he was in love with you and so were you. You were just to afraid to admit it because your Dean freaking Winchester. I don't know what to say Dean. Cas was the only thing that kept you in school and now that he's gone what are you going to do? Cas loves you so I think he would be willing to take you back but only if you stay dedicated. You have to stay faithful Dean, you can’t keep on breaking Cas's heart. I've got to go now, my next class is starting." And with that Sam ended the call.

Dean took a deep breath and let out a choked sob. He dropped down to the floor and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I truly am. I know you can hear me, that always did creep me out but Cas I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me Cas. I don’t want to be alone." Dean said as he began to hit his chest violently. 

"It hurts Cas. It hurts so much and I need you. You're my everything Cas, please come back." Dean said and lifted his head, he looked around the room and chuckled when he realized he was talking to an empty room. He slowly rose from the floor and turned of his phone.

He slowly looked around the room before going to the door and locking it. 

He opened his desk draw and took out a knife before walking over to Castiel's desk where there was a t-shirt. He grabbed that before setting it down on the floor. 

He pressed the knife against his wrist and winced slightly before watching a few droplets of blood sink into the t-shirt. He stretched his wings before sitting down.

"Haec quum incantatores, angelos ac daemones intrare hanc observare debetis omne generis." He watched as the t-shirt set on fire before carrying on. He could feel the pain rise up in his chest. This was dangerous, for a demon like him to attempt a spell of banishment it could end his life. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Licet hoc modo angelus, qui est locus Castiel angelus domini. Alius locus dimissi intrare audeat." Dean said and opened his eyes only to be knocked out by a bright light.

 

1 week later

 

Castiel watched as Samandriel and Hannah bickered and smiled. He was about to say something when he felt Gabriel near by.

He stood up and turned around and was about to smile when he saw the frown that was plastered on his older brothers face. He felt his stomach turn as Gabriel walked faster to stand by Castiel.

"What's the matter Gabriel?" Castiel said and Gabriel shook his head.

"It's Dean." Gabriel said and looked at Castiel who was frowning. 

When Castiel opened his mouth to speak Gabriel shook his head.

"That fool used a banishment spell to cast away any one who dares come near his room. He hasn't left his room since the day both of you fought and the last person he talked to was Sammy. Castiel, this is serious, you need to go down there." Gabriel said and Castiel shook his head.

"How would I be able to go in there? He used an banishment spell." Castiel said as he felt his heart race fasten.

"Even though he may be a fool, he's a pretty smart one. The only person able to enter is you Castiel. However with that much power used I'm afraid he might not have even made it." Gabriel said and watched as Castiel took in the information. Gabriel was about to speak when Castiel disappeared into thin air. He chuckled before taking out his phone.

"Told you that last part would make him go Sammy boy." Gabriel said to San before turning off his phone.

 

Castiel eyed the room door and looked around. There was no one there and he was afraid. Afraid that if he went in there Dean might not be alive. He shook his head before placing a hand to the door. He slowly pushed it before stopping. Dean was lying down on the floor, blood everywhere. His top half of his body was left bloodied and his face was full of scars. 

Castiel rushed over to Dean before placing a hand on top of his chest. He watched as the scars disappeared and he had to remind himself to breath, his chest was hurting but he had to focus on Dean.

After Castiel healed Dean, he waited. He waited for a full 2 minutes and nothing. Dean was still unconscious. He began hitting Dean's chest, his muscles aching before pulling back and wiping his face.

"Don't you dare die on me." Castiel said and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on top of Dean's forehead before closing his eyes.

"NIIS ADAGITA OL." Castiel said and opened his eyes. He watched and let out a deep sigh of relief when Dean's eyes slowly opened. He helped Dean sit up and pressed their foreheads together.

"Don’t you dare to do that again you crazy bastard." He watched as Dean smiled and Castiel leaned in and slowly pressed his lips onto Dean's.

"I love you Cas." Dean said and Castiel chuckled.

"Me too you bastard, me too."

 

I'm very bad at endings so sorry if this sucked. I will try to do all your request but I can't write smut so I'm sorry. If you guys have requested smut I will tune it down  
Thank you for reading.


	4. Threesome or nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Castiel to participate in a threesome with Benny and things don't go as smoothly as he would have hoped.
> 
> This is dedicate to @godhammer hope you like it

Cas was quite taken back when Dean asked him a particular question.

"What did you say?" Cas asked while Dean looked down at his feet with a sheepish grin.

"If you wanted to participate in a threesome?" Dean asked and bit his lip. He watched as Castiel scoffed and folded his arms against his chest.

"And who would be joining us?" Cas asked and Dean shrugged.

"Benny." Dean said with a sceptical tone and Cas frowned.

"I don't like Benny." Cas said and Dean chuckled.

"Come on Cas, I want to spice things up. Everyone's doing it, why can't we?" Dean asked and Cas bit his lip.

"Are you not satisfied with our sex life?" Cas asked and Dean stood up and shook his head.

"No, obviously not Cas. It's just that you're never up for any fun and I'm in the mood to spice things up a bit." Dean said with a reassuring tone and he placed his hands behind Cas's neck before pressing his lips onto Castiel's.

"So what do you say angel? Yes or no?" Dean said and raised an eyebrow. Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean and smiled.

"When?" Cas asked and Dean smiled.

"Tonight." Dean said and Castiel nodded before grabbing Dean by the wrist. He frowned and tilted his head.

"What are you not going to do Dean?" Cas asked and Dean chuckled.

"I'm not going to kiss him so don’t worry." Dean said while nodding and Castiel chuckled at the fact Dean looked so proud.

"Okay." Castiel said and smiled up at Dean who was texting on his phone, his smile slowly faltered and he bit his lip. He watched as Dean smiled down at his phone and he felt his heart race fasten. He coughed and watched Dean lift his head.

"He's heading to ours now." Dean said with a smile and ran up to Castiel and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks angel." Dean said and kissed Castiel on the cheek before running to his room.

Castiel shook his head and sat down on the couch before scratching the back of his neck.

"What the fuck did I agree to?"

 

An hour later the doorbell rang and Castiel watched as Dean rushed to the door, ignoring the pain in his chest. He watched as Benny walked in and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder.

He looked up at Castiel and winked.

"Surprised you agreed to this Cassie boy, not like you." Benny said with a smirk and Cas shrugged.

"It's Castiel." Cas said and Dean frowned before looking over at Benny.

"I've got everything set up in the guest bedroom. Come on." Dean said and pulled Benny towards the bedroom.

"Guest bedroom?" Cas heard Benny ask and he furrowed his eyebrows when Dean replied "Cas didn’t like the idea of us doing it in our room." Cas scoffed and stood up and walked to the bedroom, taking his time as he was still uncomfortable with the whole idea. By the time he got to the bedroom Castiel was watching Dean and Benny undress each other. He bit his bottom lip and frowned, Dean wasn’t even looking his way. He was only concentrating on Benny, wrapping his arms around his neck and straddling him. Castiel's blood ran cold when he saw Benny lean in and kiss Dean and the worst thing was that Dean didn’t pull away, he continued to initiate it and Castiel clenched his fists before slamming the door and walking away.

He couldn't concentrate. His heart was pounding against his chest. Dean had broken his promise, he had never done that. They always kept their promises so seeing Dean kiss another man made Cas feel sick. He couldn't lose Dean, not to Benny or to anyone else. He couldn't go threw it all again. He took a deep breath before placing a hand on the wall and resting on it. He looked around their house and frowned. Would Dean leave? Castiel's heart sunk and he shook his head violently. Dean needed Cas as much as Cas needed him, they couldn't function without each other. Castiel needed some air, he needed to think.

He thought heard the door open and close but he didn’t turn around, he had to leave. He walked to the door before bending down to tie his shoelaces when all of a sudden he felt someone grab his arm before turning him around and he saw Dean frowning at him.

Why was Dean frowning at him? It should be the other way round.

"What's the matter Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel pulled his arm away from Dean's grasp. Dean looked at Cas's hand before looking up at him and tilting his head. Castiel clenched his jaw and grabbed Dean by his arm and pulled him close. He looked down at Dean's lips before glaring up at him. He brought his hand to Dean's mouth and wiped it vigorously.

"You promised Dean. You promised no kisses." Cas growled.

"Is that it Cas? It was just a kiss." Dean said and Cas let his arm drop he slowly backed away and nodded.

"Just a kiss." Cas said and opened the door.

"I guess you forgot about that night." Cas whispered and he saw pain flash across Dean's face. Cas immediately regretted saying that but he had to leave.

"I'll see you later." Cas said and watched Dean step forward. "When I get back he better be gone." Cas said and Dean paused before looking down at his feet. He watched as Dean clenched his fist and all Cas wanted to do was go to him and reassure him. Reassure him that he was safe with Cas but right now Cas didn't feel like being in the same room with Dean. He took a deep breath and was about to close the door when Dean spoke.

"He can leave now if you want." Dean said and Cas shook his head.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while." And with that Cas shut the door.

Cas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling down on it harshly.

"Damn it Cas." Cas sighed and took out his phone, he bit his lip before shaking his head and pressing the call button. He sighed in relief when Matt answered.

"Hey can I come over?"

 

Dean sighed into his hands and shook his head. Cas hadn't returned home and Dean was lying in their bed right now. When Cas left, memories came flooding back to Dean and it overwhelmed him that he nearly fainted. Luckily Benny had been there and he helped Dean get to his bed. After that Benny left and Dean just couldn't sleep. His mind was on Cas the whole time, he was terrified that Cas was going to leave him. He couldn't be alone, he just couldn't.

He took out his phone and was about to call Cas when he heard the front door open and close. He sat up immediately and ran to the door and paused in his track when he saw Matt and Cas kissing. His blood ran cold and he felt his heart race fasten. He glared at both of them before walking over to them and pulling Cas away from him.

"Matt get the fuck out." Dean growled and Matt looked over at Cas and smiled before leaving the house.

"Cas, what the fuck." Dean said and Cas chuckled before shrugging. He leaned in and tilted his head.

"It's just a kiss isn't it Dean?" Cas said before pulling away. He started to walk to his bedroom before he felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist.

"You didn’t come home Cas, what the fuck. You promised you wouldn’t leave." Dean said and Cas shrugged.

"It seems that both of us can't keep our promises." Cas said and winced when he felt Dean's arms tighten.

"This is different Cas and you know it. After that night what did you say to me Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed before placing his hands on top of Dean's.

"That I would never leave you. That I'd protect you from him." Cas sighed and heard Dean whimper.

"I was jealous." Dean said and Cas frowned.

"Of what?" Cas said.

"Last week I saw you at the coffee shop with Matt and I got jealous. I knew you didn’t like Benny so I invited him on purpose. I'm sorry I let him kiss me." Dean said and shook his head. "It was stupid of me to break that promise and I'm sorry." Dean said and Cas nodded before turning around and placing his head on Dean's chest.

"Did you sleep?" Cas asked and Dean shook his head. He heard Cas mutter something under his breath and he frowned when Cas pulled away.

"Come on, you know it's not good for you to stay up for this long." Cas said and Dean nodded before taking Cas's hand into his.

"I truly am sorry Cas." Dean said and he felt his eyes stinging. Cas looked back at him before smiling.

"I know and so am I." Cas said and tightened his grip on Dean's hand.


End file.
